Shrouded by Darkness - A Zoroark Transformation Story
by Lunala the Night Bat
Summary: This is a transformation story of how I am turned into a Zoroark to care for a Zorua who's mother dies from an unknown pokemon attack.


Shrouded by Darkness - A Zoroark Transformation Story

It was a quiet afternoon as I made my way through Lostlorn Forest, even the usual chirping of Pidove was absent. My trusted partner, a Quilava, trotted by my side as we walked through the forest. The rest of my pokemon sat in their pokeballs which were attached to my belt, ready for battle if needed.

I wasn't sure why I decided to enter the forest that day, little did I know what would happen to me. "Well, Quilava, shall we take a break?" I asked my fire type partner. "Quilava!" he answered. Taking that as a yes I sat down near a tree and my Quilava curled up on the ground next to me. I looked around the silent forest, wondering what sorts of pokemon could be found around here.

Since the only sounds of the forest were the light breeze making the tree branches rustle and the quiet snoring of my Quilava, I soon became drowsy myself and, leaning against the tree behind me, I dozed off.

When I awoke again the sun was beginning to set and I realized I wouldn't be able to reach the exit of the forest before it got dark so I decided I would camp here for the night and leave the next morning. So I pulled my sleeping bag from my backpack and unrolled it before getting up to collect some wood for a fire. After preparing a fire and letting Quilava light it with a flamethrower, I poured out some pokemon food for Quilava and unwrapped a sandwich.

After dinner I put out the fire and slid into my sleeping bag, Quilava curled up next to me. "Goodnight, Quilava," I muttered before going to sleep.

The next morning dawned bright and sunny. I rolled up my sleeping bag and prepared to leave, walking through the forest again as I went to leave the forest. I watched as a flock of Pidove flew overhead, then saw a pansear and pansage swing through the nearby trees.

Quilava stopped suddenly and pricked his ears, "What's wrong, Quilava?" I asked him. Then I heard it, a high pitched wail echoed through the trees, whatever it was making the noise sounded scared or hurt. "Come on Quilava, let's go check it out." We began to run in the direction of the noise, it sounding louder and closer until we broke into a small clearing. What I saw almost made my heart stop.

A young Zorua was nudging a much larger Zoroark, whimpering with tears running down it's face. The Zoroark on the other hand, was badly injured, one of it's forelegs looked broken, turned at an odd angle as it was, it had a large gash across it's muzzle which was bleeding, it's mane was ruffled, some of the fur missing, and it's body was littered with cuts, some looking pretty deep. It looked like Zoroark was barely concious, barely breathing, even, it's eyes were closed. A larger pokemon, probably an Ursaring, might have caused this damage.

I slowly approached the the little dark fox, trying not to scare it. The Zorua flinched back a little as I crouched down. "Hey," I said softly, "I'm not gonna hurt you, what happened?"

Zorua turned it's tear filled eyes at me, "Mommy got hurt! She won't get up! Can you help her?" I frowned and scratched the back of my neck, "I'm sorry, little one, but unless I get her to a pokemon center soon, she won't make it, and I don't think I can get her there in time." Zorua lowered it's head, more tears running down it's face.

Zoroark then shifted slightly beside me, Zorua instantly perked up, "Mommy...?" it said hopefully, Zoroark opened her eyes and turned her head slowly, turning unfocused eyes on me, "human..." she struggled to breathe, "I'm not going to make it, I ask one thing of you...please, look after my son for me..." I nodded, starting to tear up myself, "of course Zoroark," I ran my hand through her mane to soothe her.

"One more thing..." Zoroark breathed weakly again, "I must transform you to a Zoroark like myself, since you will no longer be a trainer you must release your pokemon..." My eyes widened at that, release my pokemon? my best friends? I turned to Quilava, who, though he had tears in his eyes like me, he gave me a determined nod. I then nodded back and grabbed my pokeballs off my belt and released my pokemon.

I faced my Pikachu, Mienshao, Woobat, and Floatzel, "Guys, I'm sorry but I have to do this, I have to care for this Zorua, so you guys are free." They all looked at me with a mixture of sad and confused expressions, before they shook their heads, refusing to leave. "Come on you guys..." I wiped the tears from my face with my arm, "You could live in this forest, and visit me whenever you want, but I have to do this..." One by one, with tears flowing down their faces, my pokemon eventually nodded their heads at me.

I nodded in return and turned to face Zoroark again, "ok, I'm ready..." Zoroark was really looking weak now, but she nodded, "Ok, sorry, but this will hurt a bit..." She opened her mouth, and clamped her fangs down on my hand. I cringed in pain but didn't cry out. Zoroark then released her grip, and a sharp pain spread through my hand.

The pain spread up my arm and through my entire body. Dark grey fur began to cover my body as the bones in my arms and legs began to lengthen and shift, changing to the arms and legs of a Zoroark. Deep Black fur began to grow in over my shoulders and above my chest, my fingers fused into three fingers and gained a red claw on each one.

I clutched my head and screamed as it began to contort and change to a Fox's muzzle and my ears moved to the top of my head before becoming pointy triangular Fox ears. My hair Lengthened and became red tipped with black. A teal bangle appeared near the end of my hair, creating a ponytail. My feet changed shape and gained the same claws as my hands. My eyes changed color to light blue and red fur rimmed them.

My mouth opened to reveal my newly grown fangs. As I grew tufts of fur on my elbows, the pain finally stopped. I slowly uncovered my eyes, breathing heavily. My Pokemon were in shock over my new body, having seen me transform. Zoroark smiled weakly, "remember...take good care of him..." she found the strength to turn to Zorua one last time and reach out to him.

Zorua ran forward and nuzzled her. "I love you son..." Zoroark said fondly, ruffling his headfur before she breathed her last, and closed her eyes for the last time. Zorua watched with tear filled eyes as his Mother's hand slid off his head. "Mommy...?" He nudged her, "Mommy?!" I smiled sadly, "I'm sorry...but she's gone."

Zorua began wailing. I felt bad for the little boy who had just lost his mother, but I could try to make it better. "Hey...hey, come here little one," Zorua ran into my arms, burying his face into my chest fur as he cried. I gently stroked his back, "there, there...I'll take care of you..." Zorua looked up, tears still in his eyes, "really?" he sniffled.

I smiled warmly and nodded, "of course, I did promise your mother that I would take care of you." Zorua gave me a small smile, "Y...you're my Mommy now?" he asked me. I nodded again and he hugged me again, no longer crying. I cradled the Zorua that was now my son in my arms.

Then I turned to my pokemon. "Well, let's see about finding new homes for us, but first, let's give this poor Zoroark a proper burial. Using my new claws, I began to dig a hole. My Pikachu and Quilava joined in, and soon we had a fairly deep hole. I climbed out of the hole and helped my pokemon out, then picked up the dead Zoroark. I gently lowered her in the hole, then smoothed some of her hair back.

"I promise you, he's safe with me," I whispered to her before I scooped up some of the dirt and dropped it in the hole. Working together, me and my pokemon worked together to fill the hole. I found a suitable stone and placed it near the grave to mark the burial site, and scooped Zorua up and placed him in my hair. "Oh, I never asked you your name, little one."

"My name is Chad..." came his shy reply. I smiled, "well Chad, what do you say we go find a home?" I asked him. "Ok, Mommy..." he replied.

With that, I took off on all fours into the forest, my pokemon companions following me. Who knew what adventures awaited us.


End file.
